


[Podfic] Smells Like Teen (Wolf) Spirit

by Rubi Reads (jadzeanna)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Jadzia and Worf are basically x-files, Jadzia's a vampire, Kira's a werewolf, Modern AU, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, also they're both kind of monster hunters, and Kira's basically just if Supernatural was actually good and also about a lesbian, despite the title they are both adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadzeanna/pseuds/Rubi%20Reads
Summary: This is an audio recording of obscureenthusiast's work,Smells Like Teen (Wolf) Spirit.FBI agent Jadzia Dax has seen more crazy things in her life than most people. Possibly because she's been alive for about a hundred years, now, and possibly because she's usually the one going out looking for those things that go bump in the night. But the day she met one particular werewolf... her life changed.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Smells Like Teen (Wolf) Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smells Like Teen (Wolf) Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827100) by [obscureenthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureenthusiast/pseuds/obscureenthusiast). 



> I'm working on being comfortable with my voice, so I read a quick podfic of my dear friend Tash's absolutely _phenomenal_ monster monster hunter AU. This is my first attempt at doing podfic. I hope you enjoy it!

**Listen**  
Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still use the link below to download this podfic. 

**Length:** 10:12

 **Other links:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t0najm8nuklxq7m/teenwolfspirit.mp3?dl=0) | [Tumblr](https://jadzeanna.tumblr.com/post/190581267327/story-by-softbutchtashayar-ao3-link-read-by)


End file.
